A Child's Blessing
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Summary Inside! Please read A/N!
1. Becoming a Father-Edited

Chapter 1

 **New Stories on both Pages! Please read and Review and read the bottom! Important A/N for my lovely readers.**

* * *

Summary: Cataleya is used to people not keeping their promise to her. She is left alone, again, by her mother who is too busy fucking men and women for money and her father, as far as she knows, he is somewhere else, living a happy life. When her mother is found dead, killed by one of her clients, the police come and take her to her dad. She learns that he is alive, gay, living in the city and didn't even know that she was she! She finally knows who her dad is, but she wants a whole family. With a little this, and a little that, she has found the perfect person for her dad, now all she has to do is get, him, out their lives and she can finally get that happy family she always wanted.

* * *

Cataleya POV

Bella, my mother, is in her room doing whatever it takes to get the job done. She does this everyday. Se been doing this for the last 2 years and I guess I'm used to it, No, I'm use to this. I'm only 4, but I have seen everything that the world has to offer. I seen my mom doing things to men and even women that no 4 years old should ever see.

When ever she is drunk, I stay away. That's when she's hits me, also me, whops me, beats me. When she's sober, she nice, sorry, forgiving, and storytelling. She tells me about my dad and how she tried to trap him.

She tells me that my dad was bi-sexual and had a boyfriend when she came around. She got him drunk and force herself on him and that how I was made. I thought I was made out of love, but it was really revenge. When my dad's boyfriend found out, he broke up with my father and left, went to another college, another state and forgot my dad. My mom said that my dad ran away when she told him about me, but I don't believe my mother, all she does is lie.

It's 5 am and I'm hiding. The people that come to see my mom, don't know that she has a daughter. Mom thinks that they might hurt me and I think it too. So when they come over, she tells me to go into the hiding space. In this hiding space, is all of our clothes, $2500 dollars in my baby doll, a phone and some food for me to eat on. I can't sleep, all I hear is her moans and he grunts.

I close my eyes and think about my dad and living with him and having a normal life.

"STOP! Please, don't... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I wake up when I hear Bella scream those words out. I hear gun shots next and then the man cursing running around, colliding into our old couch and chairs. When I finally hear the door close, I look at the phone to see that it's 8 am.

I still don't move. I grab the Fruity Pebbles, a bowl, and milk and eat my breakfast. After I'm done, I quickly run to the bathroom and wash up. After that I run back to hiding space and get dress into a pair of shorts, a Hello Kitty's shirt and some Winx Club's sandals. I grab a brush and brush out my brown, reddish hair. I pull it into a ponytail and lay my head back down. I'll come out in a couple more hours.

~4 Hours Later~

I wake up again and it 12 pm. I slowly get out the hiding space and walk down stairs to find Bella. I slowly walk to her room and my eyes go wide.

Bella is dead. She has blood coming out everywhere and her eyes are wide and cold. I don't go near her body at all, all I do is go to the hiding space, pack my things, grab the teddy bear with the $2500 dollars in it and call 911.

I tell them what happens and that I'm only 4 years old and they were here in 10 minutes. I wait for them by the door. When they see me, they are surprised. I show them Bella's room and tell them what I knew.

They were surprised that for a 4 years old I knew what to do so well and I tell them that this isn't the first time that someone has hurt Bella.

They don't ask me why I call my mother, the woman who gave birth to me, by her name and not mommy, or mama, or mother. They just don't say anything.

When they ask me about my dad, I hand them a letter Bella wrote and they do what they needed to do. As I talk to them, I getting sleepy, so I lay down on that old couch of ours and fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm see my father for the first time.

* * *

 **Jake POV**

I growled as I kick out another random bitch out of my club. At this point, why do I even try to tell them I don't want them. I hear my phone ring, so I grab it and answer.

When I hear an officer ask me about a woman name Bella Swan, my eyes went wide, OF course I knew Bella fucking Swam. She broke up my relationship when she got me drunk and force herself on me. She took away the most precious thing to me, Edward.

When I tell him I know her, he tells me that she had a child and I am the father.

I was shock. I mean, I heard rumors that Bella got pregnant and it could have been mine, but I didn't pay it any mind. Bella was the school's whore, so that baby could have been anyone.

I agree to go to the police to finally see if I have a child or not. I look at Allison, my assistant manager of one of my clubs.

"I gotta go do something. I might not be back, so close the club at 3 and not 4 okay?" I said to Allison.

She rolls her almond shape eyes at me. She has pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair, she reminds me of Rosalie, Edward's sister, but she not that much of a bitch.

"Sure Jake, I got it." She says as I grab my phone, wallet and keys and got out the back to my Benz.

I live a good life. I own many businesses. I own a club chain that is everywhere in the USA. I also own a repair shop that my dad passed down to me years ago. I haven't talk to my dad or his husband in years.

I don't really like my father that much. You see my dad's husband is Bella's father. Bella's dad doesn't blame me for what Bella running away, but I blame him for his daughter fucking up my life. I know it's wrong, but it's how I feel.

I get there quick and when I see the officers with the little girl, there was no way in hell she wasn't my daughter.

She had my black hair, but it was also reddish, like Bella's. She had my dark tan skin, but it was not so dark like mine, it was more caramel. She had one warm, but not so innocent brown eyes and one purple eyes that showed some innocent still left. I didn't know what this little girl went through, but she had a story that I was going to learn even if I didn't want to.

The officer tells me that they want a DNA test just in case. I give them what they need and in about 25 minutes, I knew that this little girl was my daughter.

I walk over to her and learn her name is Cataleya Mason Black. I was shocked that Bella gave her my last name and that she even gave them Edward's middle name.

My daughter doesn't talk to me, but when she see me, she breaks down and cry and runs into my arms. I don't know what to think, but I now have a reason now to return to Washington...

Oh, so fucking great.

* * *

Please Review! It will be a minutes before I update on any of my stories. I start school in two days and I will be very busy. I'll try to do it every 2 weeks, but it that doesn't work then every month. Hope you all like these 4 news stories.


	2. Knowing the Whole Truth Pt1-Edited

Chapter 2

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Jake's POV

Cataleya is asleep in my arms right now. We just landed in Washington. I called my dad last night and told him about her and what Bella did and that ended with my dad yelling so much that he had a mini fucking heart attack.

The Doctors told me he was doing fine this morning, while me and my Allison took _Cataleya_ clothes shopping. I hate shopping and so does my daughter. All Cat pick out was some shorts, pants and 6 pairs of Jordan's and Nike's, each.

She was 100% sure she was my daughter now. When the DNA test came back, she was my daughter. I started calling her Cat, cause I really didn't want to say her full name, it was Edward's favorite flower and it made it 100 time more hard to be in Washington right now.

Allison had a fucking field day with my black card buying stuff for Cat, me and her. She made me try clothes on saying I had no fashion type and shit and it was so painful. Cat had a break down when one of her mother's old clients saw her and started talking to her. He even tried to grab my baby girl!

I kind of beat the living shit out of him.

 _Flashback_

 _Cat's body went still. Me and Allison look up when we saw a guy, around 27, dark brown hair, dull green eyes, fat man's body and evil growled on his face. He was about 6'0 and was almost running this way._

 _"Cat, sweetheart are you okay?" Allison ask. Cat didn't get to respond before the dude grab her and slap her across the face._

 _"Where the fuck is your whore of a mother?! I need my tight pussy and if she can't...BANG!" The dude said before I ran up to him and punch him the fuck out. He ended up dropping Cat and Allison quickly grab her and calm her down, she was crying like a baby._

 _I didn't stop punching him. My fist just connected with his fist over and over and over and when security finally broke us up, His face wad just blood and more. We got kick out after that._

 _Cat was still a crying mess, but we have got everything that we needed._

 _This is why I hate shopping._

 _Flashback_

Cat started moving in my arms. She was now awake and was looking at me.

"Where are we daddy?" Cat ask me as I walk to our rental car.

"Washington. We are going to meet, my dad and your mother's father, Charlie." I said as I put her in her car seat.

"Okay Daddy. Daddy, I'm hungry." Cat said to me. I put our bags in the trunk and grab her snacks. I handed her her snacks. She smiles at me.

"Thank you Daddy." Cat said to me. I smile at my baby girl. From the moment I found out she was mine, I fell hard for her. She is so sweet innocent, smart, but closed off. I took her to a special doctor and he told me that she would be closed off for a while or until she is adjusted to people around her, which I thought was weird until she told me that she will create awkward situation for herself when around people she doesn't know very well.

I start driving towards the Res. Cat was happily eating her snacks, while I thought about me and dad's talk last night.

The Cullen's are back in town. Edward is an Event Planner like he always wanted to be, Alice is a Fashion Designer, Emmett is a Football Coach, Rosalie is a Supermodel and Jasper is a marriage therapist, which surprised me him being moody all the damn time.

Carlisle still work at the hospital and Esme was just a stay at home grandmother.

I know once they hear I'm in town, they will be at my dad's doorstep yelling, wanting to know why the hell I'm here and shit. I drove to the hospital first 'cause my dad was there and I wanted Cat to met one of her grandparents. My dad, unknown to me, had started dating again and was seeing a young, about mid-30 years old, woman name, Cassandra. I have never met her, but from what Rachel tells me, she is good to dad and they are happy. They have been together for about 3 years.

I park in front of the hospital and silently asking God, shit, any God, that Carlisle wasn't working right now. He wasn't ready to see him and he didn't need the surprise reaction to Cat.

I got out, grab Cat and we walk into the hospital.

God, please don't fuck me over today.

 **Carlisle's POV**

It was a normal Tuesday for me. I was happy that my family, that we are back together. I sigh as I look at Billy talk to oldest son,Sam, his wife, Emily and their daughter and son, Leah and Seth. He wished that Jake would come and visited his own father!

I hadn't like Jake from the moment Jake betrayed his oldest son, Edward. He knew that Jake didn't mean it, but he still did it. After they both graduate, me, Jake's family, Billy and his family, Bella and Charlie, they haven't heard from Jake.

Bella left and went to look for him and after 3 months, she also fell off the face of the earth. Charlie was so depressed, but when he met James, everything starting looking up for him.

James was there for Charlie and they were very happy, but Carlisle knew his friend wish he knew where his daughter was. He was here also with his lover, checking on Billy.

Billy, to me, was very happy. When I ask, he said that someone was coming to see him with a big surprise.

I know that it won't be Jake and Billy must know that too?

I look up when I heard knocking at the door. We all look up to see someone we thought would never return home, ever.

Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was home and he had a little girl that look just like him, but look like someone else I knew. I couldn't tell who it was because Billy call Jake and the little girl over.

"JAKE! You and Kitty Cat are finally here!" Billy said as Jake sat the little girl on the floor. She ran over to Billy and hop on his lap.

"Hey, Grandpa! It's so cool to finally meet you in person!" The little girl said to Billy. Billy laugh at her as, Charlie, James, Sam, Emily, the kids and me were surprised and confused.

Jake smiled at his father and brother and sister in law and played with his niece and nephew as Billy got to know the little girl. I was confused and for some strange reason I wanted answers and now.

 **Billy's POV**

Jake is home! My youngest son is home and his brought my cute as a button, granddaughter.

When Jake told me about her, I was surprised and piss off that Bella, the girl I help raise, did that to me, Jake and Charlie, but I wasn't in the hospital because of that news, I was here because when Jake told me about how Cataleya grew up, I wanted to got to hell and murder Bella my damn self!

She just like her no good, slut of a mother, Renesmee. She almost did this shit to Charlie with Bella, but she wasn't smart enough to hide the pregnancy test.

Cat sat on my lap as I introduce her to her uncle, aunty, and cousins. Cat was shy around people, that what Jake tells me, but when she was around Sam and them, it seemed her family she knew well. Jake sat down and talk to me and told me everything that the special doctor had told him about Cat.

I was happy that Jake was back and hopefully he was staying home. I wanted Cat and my son home.

Jake turned to Charlie and his lover and smiled, he was happy that Charlie was with someone that loved him at least and could help he through the next 48 hours of his life.

"Charlie I have to tell you something and I you won't like what I have to say." Jake said to one of my oldest friend. Charlie, in a way, knew what Jake was going to say.

"Where is she, Jake?" Charlie ask in a soft, quiet, timid voice. James wrap his arms around Charlie's waist and whisper sweet and calming things in his ear.

"Being ship here. She was gunned down in her apartment." Jake said as Charlie cried out. Charlie was in pain, but Jake wasn't done yet.

"Charlie, I also want you to meet, your grand daughter, Cataleya or Cat. Cat, this is your other grandfather, Charlie." Jake said to Cat. Cat turned and look at Charlie and jump off my lap and jump into Charlie. Charlie, who was crying, was now holding laughing and crying as he got to know Cat.

I was happy.

 **Carlisle's POV**

Wait, Bella and Jake's daughter!?

They had a daughter?!

Edward would be heartbroken.

After Charlie was done crying, the little girl, Cat, look up at Charlie and smile.

"Bella would tell me stories about you when ever she was drunk. She told me that she wished that you got custody of her and not Renesmee. She wished that she live with you and not became a greedy woman. She wish that she never drug daddy and rape him and made it look like he cheated on mommy Edward with her. She wish that she never went to New York, but I'm happy she did because I found my daddy. And now, I have my other family!' Cat said to Charlie, shocking everyone in the room.

This little girl, just let open a whole lot of lies, made by Isabella Swan.

* * *

Next Chapter: Carlisle calls Edward. Edward comes down to the hospital and see Jake. Edward and Cat talk and she explains everything to him.

Please Review!


	3. Knowing the Whole Truth Pt2-Edited

Chapter 3

 **Thank you to, lytebrytehybrid88! I love the review you left. Lets see how Edward will react to this news.**

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Jake's POV**

I look at Charlie, Dad, Charlie's lover, Sam, Emily and Carlisle and knew that Cat had solve a mystery of the last 8 years. Charlie had put at down and Cat ran over to play with Seth and Leah.

I knew that they wanted some answers and I was glad as hell that I had the letter Bella wrote long ago, that she gave to Cat.

I pull out the letter and just start reading.

 _Dear Jacob,_

 _I did this to you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't take no for an answer. I have always got what I wanted and I guess I can blame my mother. She always gave me what I wanted and when I don't, as a child, I would throw fits, then, I would try to destroy someone's life and now, I don't really care anymore._

 _I know I fuck up, I fuck up major. You and Edward were my friends when no one else would. You were there when my parents would fight with each other over me and I guess I just wanted you two to stay my friends._

 _When I found out you guys were dating, I guess you guys were leaving me. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to be someone last choice, like I was with my mother. I wanted to be their first choice and when my two best friends made each other their first choice, I felt like I was their last choice._

 _I always like you over Edward and I guess when you choice Edward, I felt like I was a child again. I'm getting everything I want, but not the love that I needed. I never meant to drug you and then rape you. I just wanted to be happy and, at that moment, you made me happy._

 _When I die, and I knows it's going to be soo_ n, _I want you and Edward to get back together. You two are perfect for each other and you two will be great parents Cataleya._

 _I always love you and I always love Cataleya._

 _Love, Bella._

 _-And when you tell my dad, telling thank for always watching after me, but now it's my turn to watch after him and make sure he finds his true love. I love Dad, I love you more._

 _P.S.: I named her Cataleya b/c it's the one flower that made Edward not be mad at you whenever you fuck up._

As I finish the letter, I look up at Charlie and the last two lines, really got to him. Charlie was crying again, Billy and Carlisle were piss at Bella and Sam, Emily and James, Charlie's lover, were comforting everyone.

I look over at Cat as she, Leah and Seth playing. I look up to see that Carlisle was gone. I knew that he was calling Edward and now I was nervous.

I really needed a drink now.

 **Carlisle's POV**

After hearing Jake read the letter, I knew that I needed to apologize to Jake. Everything he told us was right. He told us that he was drunk or drug even and that Bella took advantage of that. I believe Bella, someone that I should have been wary of. She did some strange shit after Jake and Edward broke up. She went after Edward. She even claimed he got her pregnant, but now it made sense. Bella didn't get the attention a child was suppose to get and Charlie had lose the custody battle, so Renesmee did whatever she wanted and she left her only child in the dust.

I slip out as James tries to calm down Charlie. I needed to tell Edward. He needed to know the truth. My son needed to know that Bella did this and why.

Edward also needed to meet Cat. I may have just met her, but she was a cute little girl. She was very cute. She look like Jake and Bella, but had Jake's personality.

I pull out my phone and call Edward's cell phone.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Edward said to me.

"Edward, you need to get down to the hospital now." I said to my son.

"Dad, what's up? And why do I need to be at the hospital? I have an appointment in about 10 minutes, so what..."Edward said before I drop the bomb.

"Jake is here in Washington and after some information that no one knew, Jake didn't cheat on you." I said and the line went silent.

I was worried that Edward wouldn't come and I hope that he did. Edward hasn't moved on from Jake and I want him to find someone that loves him and if Jake can only do that, then he needs to be with Jake.

"I'm on my way right now. I just re-schedule that appointment with my client. I'll be down there in 15 minutes." Edward said as he hang up on me.

I couldn't be mad at my son. He just found out that the one man that he has loved since he was 12, didn't cheat on him and that Bella had lied to them.

God, I hope they didn't fight in here; I really didn't want to get fired.

 **Edward's POV**

This was... there's no words to describe how I feel. Jacob Black, the man I feel in love with when I was 8 years old and, the man I was with for 5 years, the man I thought cheated on me with the girl, I thought was my best friend, the man that left for 6 years, has returned and everything that Bella told us, might be a lie?

I didn't know I was crying until I felt my tears hit my lap. I didn't know if these tears were happy, sad or mad. I was so damn confused. Jake broke my heart and now I don't know if he should have it again.

I park my car as I finally ended my phone call with my newest client. God, she talk too fucking much. All she wanted to talk about was her new wedding and how it was going to be amazing. She was planning a wedding for her daughter and I really didn't care about her wedding at the moment. I cared about seeing Jake and finally understanding what really happened that night, 5 years ago.

I walk in and my Dad greets me. We don't say anything. He just leads me to Billy's room and I see him! I see Jake! God, Jake look so damn fine. He was still taller than me, his hair had grew back and it now reach his shoulders and he was in simple dark denim jeans, blue button up and combat boots. It was so Jake, but older.

I walk in a little more and everyone finally saw me. Everyone look up at me, but the one that I wanted looking at me is Jake. I need him to see that I have changed these past 5 years also.

Jake look up at me and time stop. I look into Jake's eyes and the love was still there in his eyes.

I never wanted to say this, but I still love Jake.

I look around and when my eyes land on a little girl, a little girl that look a lot like Jake and a lot like Bella look at me, I was surprised when she smiled at me.

"Mommy Edward!" The little girl said as she ran into my legs and hug them and for some strange ass reason, I pick her up and hug her.

Who is this little girl?

 **Charlie's POV**

Edward is here! In know that Carlisle had something to do with this. I know Bella watching them in heaven right now, making sure that they get their second chance at love again.

I hope they do too.

 **Billy's POV**

Edward is here! I hope that Cat gets the family that she needs and I hope that Bella gets the two people she loves the most, a reason to be together again.

I just want Jake and Cat to be happy, that's all a Dad and Grandfather wants in the end.

 **Cat's POV**

Mommy Edward is finally here! I'm happy. I get to see my family. My cousins, Leah and Seth, are fun! I'm happy that finally have kids to play with. I'm happy that I'm around people that love me.

Now that Mommy Edward is here, I'm going to explain everything Mommy Bella told me to tell him. I'm going to explain everything Mommy Bella wants me to explain and hopefully him and Daddy get back together.

I hug Mommy Edward and when he let me down, walk over to Daddy and grab the letter and ran over to Mommy Edward and grab his hand. I pulled him out the room.

"Cataleya!" Daddy yells out. He wants to know where I'm taking Mommy Edward.

Don't worry, Daddy. I'm getting you and Mommy Edward together again.

Mommy Edward stops after and few seconds, but it's okay. We're far enough away from Daddy, so he can't interrupt us.

"Cataleya, is that your name?" Mommy Edward ask me. I shake my head yes and he smiles at me.

"Well,,Cataleya did you know you are named after my favorite flower?" Mommy Edward ask me. I smile as I shake my head yes again. Mommy Edward smiles again.

"Who is you mother, Cataleya?" Mommy Edward ask me. I don't answer him. I pull out the letter Mommy Bella wrote to Daddy and give it to him.

At first Mommy Edward didn't want to read it, but he did after a while. As he read the letter, I got out the letter Mommy Bella wrote to him.

I look up to see Mommy Edward crying. Mommy Edward got down to my level and hug me. I hug my Mommy back.

As we pulled away, I have him the his letter. As he read it, I look up to see Daddy had found us. Daddy look mad at first, but when he saw Mommy Edward and his condition, at the moment, he change he express.

"Cat, Edward..." Daddy said before Mommy Edward got up and turn to Daddy.

Next thing I knew, Mommy Edward was in Daddy's arms and they were kissing!

Thank you Mommy Bella, you brought me the best parents ever.

* * *

Next Chapter: We see what Bella wrote to Edward, Edward, Jake, and Cat go on a date and someone tries to break up this new happy family.

Please Review!


	4. AN

So guys, sorry to dot his to y'all, but I need a break. So, this is what going on with me and school right now.

Two projects Due November 24th. (Right Before **THANKSGIVING!** )

3 Finals around December. (Dec. 10th is the last day of this Semester.)

Final Speech for speech class, outline, correction on the outline Due November 24th. (My Professors sure do love me. :( **NOT!** )

So, you guys can see that I'm way too busy right now and trying to do this work and write y'all these Fanfictions/Stories are getting kind of hard and lease don't forget that I need to sleep!

(I am tried as hell, now a day! :( :( :( :( **HELP ME!** )

So I'm putting all my incomplete Fanfiction **ON HOLD UNTIL 2016!**

* * *

I know y'all mad right now, so I will do this for y'all. Chill out and hear me out on this one.

*I will published Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year Eve One-Shots Fanfiction... **BY REQUEST ONLY!** The first 3 people that inbox me, with their idea, will have their story published. Please send these requests by **NOVEMBER 24th!**

That is all. Hope to see y'all in 2016!

MzBellaHater OUT!


	5. Family Night goes wrong!

Thank you to, everyone that is reading!

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Jake was surprised at first, I mean wouldn't you be? Your first love, the same love that you broke beyond replacement, just kiss you?

Hell Yeah, I would be surprised.

At first, I thought Jake wasn't going to kiss me back. 'Cause we been kissing for the last minutes and he hasn't kiss back yet.

I really hope he kiss back.

 **Jake's POV**

Edward. Is. Kissing. Me.

This... wow. His lips are still so fucking soft. Edward is still the most amazing man, I have ever met. I can feel Edward trying to move away and then I realize, I been standing here, like a moron and I'm not kissing him back!

I wrap my arms around his waist and deepen the kiss. Edward wrap his arms around my neck and we just get lost in this very deep, very hot, very 'getting me very fucking hard' kiss.

We hear giggling and we both realize, that Cat is like right here, looking at us make the fuck out.

Edward pulls away and blush. I smirk at Edward as Cat run over and smiles at us. I see that Cat has pick up a letter.

"What's with the letter?" I ask the two.

Edward looks at the letter and sigh. "It's just a letter that Bella wrote to me that Kitty Cat had." Edward said making Cat giggled. I look at the letter and I just wondering what Bella said to Edward.

"Come on, we needed to get back to my dad's room, before Carlisle sends a search group after us." I said as Edward and Cat smiles and walks to my dad's room. I grab all the stuff in Cat's hands, while Cat run to Edward and he picks her up.

I open the letter and see what Bella said to Edward.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I did you wrong, I know I did._

 _You were my friend and I did what I did. I was wrong and I know that you really don't have to take care of Cat, but you will cause I know you that well and I know the moment you meet Cat, you fall in love. I named her after your favorite flower. You always like exotic things, and her name is so exotic and beautiful._

 _I regret that day. I have seen you and Jake left. I finally saw that I have became the one person that you two tried your hardest not to make me._

 _My mother. She did wrong by my father and I'm happy that he has James now. I may have never respond to his letters, but I know that he has James and they are happy._

 _Please tell my dad, I love him, always will. Tell him, I sorry for the wrong I have done and now that I'm with God, I'm getting that second chance._

 _Be happy, be with Jake, make a family with Cat._

 _And never her them take Cat away from you or Jake._

 _She was made for you two._

 _Bye. See you guys one day._

 _Bella_

I smile at the letter that Bella wrote, but all I can think about right now is... who the hell is her and why would she take Catalaya from me and Edward?

 **Cat's POV**

I'm so happy! I have both my parents and everything is the way it should be.

We are back inside Papa Billy hospital room and Papa Charlie and Papa James are ordering food. I'm hungry, but then I' too happy!

Tomorrow, me, Mommy Edward and Daddy are going to see the newest Disney movie and then to get pizza and ice cream.

Tomorrow is going to be amazing!

* * *

~Next Day~

~2 weeks Later~

 **Jake's POV**

Cat is jumping up and down as we pull up to the Cullen's house hold. Since me and Edward just got back together, we want to wait to introduce them to Cat. I really don't care, but Edward does and because of that, they have to wait. I look over at Cat and smile.

Cat was matching me today. She had on black tights, a red button-up shirt, black,white and red Jordan's. Her hair was pulled into a high bun, that Emily did for me and she also put a red hairband on her head too.

Me, I was wearing black jeans, red polo shirt, the same black,white and red Jordan's. My hair, I got Sam to cut it for me and I had on my favorite leather jacket.

Edward walk out his house and walk over to my car. I lick my lips when I saw what Edward was wearing. A white, tight button-up shirt, some blue skinny jeans and some black Toms. His hair is like, always all, over his head.

"Hey Babe, Hey Kitty Cat." Edward said to us. Cat smile back and reach for a hug towards Edward, which Edward gave back quickly. Edward leaned over and kiss my lips quick and sat down next to me as i started the car.

These last 2 weeks, me, Edward and Cat have been bonding and getting to know eachother and it has made our relationship stronger.

We got to the Movie Theater and got tickets for the new Disney Movie. Cat has been talking about this movie for the last week and me and Edward finally decided to go.

We sat down and as Cat watch the movie, as she watch, I made Edward remember why he love me, so much. ;)

 **Edward's POV**

Jake is such a child. The whole time Cat watch the movie, Jake keep touching, groping, kissing, licking and more to me. I was trying to not react, but Jake knew my spots, so I had to stop him a lot of times.

When the movie end, we got in the car and drove to the mall, so we can get Cat her pizza and ice cream. Edward pouted the whole time, but I'll make t up to him later. ;)

We got to the mall and got Cat her pizza. We all sat down and talk as Cat ate her pizza. The waitress was so annoying, but I keep quiet.

We were leaving when the waitress came over and tap Jake on his shoulder.

Jake turned around and growled.

 **Jake's POV**

When I turned around, I couldn't help but growl.

Who I saw was an ex-girlfriend, the same ex-girlfriend that stole $25,000 dollars from me and claimed I father her son.

She smile at me as she ran up and wrap her arms around me.

"Jake, I miss you!" She said to me, like I cared.

Edward look at her with angry in his eyes. Shit, was about to go down.

* * *

Next Chapter: Edward vs. Ex-Girlfriend, ex-girlfriend get some help from some from Jake, Edward and Bella's past and Cat's 5th birthday!

Please Review!

2016 is finally here!


	6. Bella's diary in Cat's hands!

Thank you to, everyone that is reading!

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Jake's POV**

I push Amanda off me and tried everything in my power not to slap the shit out this woman.

"Amanda, why the hell did you just jump in my fucking arms like you didn't take $25,000 and send me to jail for a child that anti' mine?" I hiss out at her.

Amanda frowned at me. I could tell she thought I had forgot what she did, hell no! I maybe worth over a million dollars, but that doesn't mean you can play me like I an idiot!

"Jakey, baby..." Amanda said before I dismiss her.

"Bitch, you anti' my baby and you will never be. I am here with my boyfriend and daughter and you are messing up our dinner. Go somewhere else and find your damn baby daddy." I hiss out as I grab Cat's hand and Edward's hand and left the pizza place.

We got outside and I was starting to calm down, until Amanda wanted to show more of her ass.

"Jake, you need to grow up! We have a son...SLAP!" Amanda said as Edward walk over to her and slap her.

What The Fuck?

 **Edward's POV**

After hearing Jake say that she is stole money from him and is trying to plate a child on him, I just couldn't let her claim that Jake is her man.

Jake is my man and she will not have Jake or Cat. Those two our my family and no cheap little whore is going to come and take my man.

I just had to slap her as Jake grab Cat.

I turned and look at Amanda. "You really are a piece of shit of a woman. You are claiming a child by my man, when you see that he is happily raising his daughter! Do you have no damn shame? Oh course you don't! You look like a whore and you are one! You have to steal money from a man that you say you love and I bet you did more shit to my man. I'm only going to tell you this once, don't come near Jake, me or Cat because if you do, I will make your life a living hell." I said as I turned away from Amanda, who had a glare on her face.

I have won and she knows it.

 **Amanda's POV**

Jake and his little bitch think this is the last time they will hear from me...HELL NO! Jake will be mine and I will do anything to make sure he is mine.

"Jake you needed to come see your son! And tell you little bitch, to stay the fuck back!" I yelled out as Jake, his brat of a daughter and his bitch got in his car. The brat and the bitch got in, but Jake got out and walk towards me.

I smirk at his bitch. Jake still wants me and that will never change.

 **Jake's POV**

This bitch was doing too much and I wasn't about to take care of a kid that I know isn't mine. She knows just like I knows that her damn son isn't my kid. She and I dated for 6 weeks and two days after we had sex, she tells me she is 2 weeks pregnant and I'm the dad.. I laugh in her face and broke up with her. She knew that there's no way in hell that I got her pregnant and she still claiming that her son is mine!

I look at Amanda and smirk at her. She is too damn depressed to have me as her baby daddy.

"Tomorrow, bring your son here at 3 pm." I said turning around and leaving her behind.

I got surprise for her, a DNA Test for her ass.

~The Next Day~

It's 3 pm and I see Amanda and a kid come my way.

Amanda with her blonde hair, blue-green eyes, hour-glasses shape and double DDs are what made me want her, that and she gave it up way too easy.

Her son, sorry to say kid, but I anti your daddy. The kid was Cat's shade of brown, with almond colored, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and his face made his look a lot like girl, than a guy.

Amanda smiled when she saw me, I rolled my eyes at her. I grab her arm and drag her across the street, to a DNA Place. Amanda, when she saw me lead her there, tried to stop me, but no. We were going to get this damn DNA Test and when it comes out the this isn't my damn son, leave me the hell alone.

 **Amanda's POV**

I guess I have no choice, but to take this test. I know that it's a possible that Jake is the father, but then again I don't know.

After we take this, the lady told us it would take 2 weeks and the result, Jake made sure they went to him and not me.

Damn, Jake knew that I would try something and make it say that he is the father. I just have to hope God is on my side.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

 **Edward's POV**

Cat's birthday is today! Me and Jake are going to throw a little party, so everyone can get time with Cat. My family has finally forgave Jake and are in love with Cat.

Cat is outside with Leah and Seth playing around with Jasper and Alice. Mom and Emily are in the kitchen getting them some cake and ice cream and Jake is on his way from our apartment getting the DNA Test for the bitch Amanda's son.

I know as well as Jake, that the little cutey pie isn't his.

Jake walk in on the phone, arguing with someone. I knew it was Amanda. I can tell she isn't taking the news well that Jake isn't the father and that he won't be giving her any kind of money now.

I walk over to Jake and smile as I hanged up on Amanda and kiss Jake. Jake kiss back and smirk when he pulled away.

"You little minx. Where is my princess?" Jake ask me as I laugh and pointed toward the backyard.

Everything was good. Amanda was out of our life, permanently and I have my man and daughter to myself now.

-2 1/2 Hours Later-

"Kitty Kat, I wanted to give you something that will help you remember your mother, so I went through some of Bella's stuff and I found her diary. I wanted you to have it, so here you go, kitty Kat." Charlie said giving Cat the diary.

Cat's eyes went big as she jump into Charlie's arms and hug him.

I was happy that Cat had something that will help her keep Bella in her life, but I also am scared because there is my past as well as Bella and Jake's.

What does that book says?

* * *

Next Chapter:Cat reads Bella's diary and Renesmee shows up and make some claims about Edward and Jake and how they raise Cat.

Please Review!


	7. Author's Notes:Must Read!

**Hello everyone!**

Due to me being

1) Busy as hell with school,

2) Trying to find a damn job in Chicago,

3) Dealing with friends and family and their issues

4) Not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done.

I have decided that I will not be writing any new stories and I will only force on the stories **_I haven't finish on my page._**

I have 6 stories to complete, so no new stories until 2017!

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is.

* * *

Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 11 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 12 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 13 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, April 8 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, April 9 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, April 10 at 11:59 pm

 **I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

 ** _I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!_**

 **-MzBellahater**


	8. FINAL CHAPTER-Her future is bright

Thank you to, everyone that is reading!

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

~3 Years Later~

 **Cat's POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been six months and everything has been good, normal really. Reading Mommy's Bella old diary helps me get to know all my Uncles and Aunties._

 _Mommy Bella had one page summing up every single one of them._

 _She talk about daddy when he was younger. She talk about how daddy and many of my Uncle, they were called a pack. I was confused about it until daddy told me that they act like, when they were all together, like a pack of wild dogs._

 _Then Mommy Edward comment and said that they weren't acting like wold dogs, they are wild dog, which made me laugh and made Daddy growl and pout at us._

 _I finally meet Mommy Edward's family. Let me just say that Aunty Alicia is a lot of weird! She, once she saw me, force me into a nice, red, summer sundress! She then did my hair all straight and made me look like a doll!_

 _I cried and cried, which made Uncle Jasper and Ethan, laugh at me. They stop when I kick them in the 'no-no' place._

 _Now that made everyone laugh. After that moment, Aunty Alicia decided to not go so girly with my style. Grandma and Grandpa, Esme and Carlisle, are so much fun. They get me when they are going to hang out with Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie and James. Whenever I'm around them, I get whatever I want._

 _My favorite person to be around, that is not my Mommy and Daddy, is Aunty Rosalie. She is the funnest. We make Uncle Ethan, dress up in Aunty Alicia's clothes and play runway for us. The first time was easy, but Aunty Rosalie told me that to keep him playing, we have to have proof to blackmail him._

 _Yeah, we have a lot of picture of him in Aunty Alicia's clothes. Uncle Ethan gets mad sometimes, but then he remembers that once I leave him and Aunty Rosalie have 'alone time.'_

 _I ask my Mommy and Daddy what 'alone time' is for adults and I got send to time out for an hour!_

 _I learned to not ask what 'adult time' is until I'm adult._

 _That's been my life for the last 3 years._

 _Oh, yeah, I'm in school. School is okay. I don't really have any friends at school because I go to this school for gifted students and the students act like they don't know what fun is! I only really hang out with my cousins and their friends, who are so much fun!_

 _I got to go, it's dinner time, see you guys later!_

I close me and Mommy Bella's diary and hop off my bed and walk to the kitchen where Mommy and Daddy are waiting for me.

After 3 months after my birthday, Mommy Edward and Daddy found a house that was perfect for us and my little brothers and sister.

When we moved in, Daddy surprised Mommy Edward with a wedding for them. Of course Mommy Edward said yes and everything has been great.

Mommy Edward got pregnant, and yes I learned what babies come from and what 'alone time' is for adults and that will never happen to me!

Mommy gave birth 2 years ago and my little brothers, Mason and Micheal and my little sister, Isabella, were born.

I got to pick my little sister name and I decided to name her after my first mommy. Why?, because Mommy gave me Daddy and Mommy Edward and they are the most important people in my life, beside my grandparents, uncles, aunties, cousins and siblings, so I wanted to have an example of her everyday because she is like Mommy Bella.

She is nice and sweet and in the future I will always be there for her when she become misunderstood.

We all sat down and ate dinner. The triplets talk about what happen in their daycare, while I talk about how I won another award at school. Mommy and Daddy talk about us meeting up with Grandma and Grandpa Esme and Carlisle while they go in town and deal with something.

Yeah, not everything has been normal. A year ago, a woman name Renesmee came and told me she was my Grandma, mother of Mommy Bella. From the moment I met her, I didn't like her. maybe because Mommy Bella told me about how Renesmee was never around in her life and that she never really wanted Mommy Bella. I guess I don't like her because she didn't want Mommy Bella and that she trying to take me away from my daddy and mommy Edward now.

She made a claim saying that they don't take care of me and then CPS got involved and know my parents have to got to court and argue with her over me. I don't want to go and live with her. I don't really care for her. I don't call her grandma, it's always her name, Renesmee. She hit me last time I didn't call her Grandma and the judge saw her do it. He then gave custody to me parents until the trail date.

Tomorrow is important because if my Daddy and Mommy Edward lose tomorrow, I have to live with her, Renesmee and I promise you, I will run away.

* * *

~The Next Day~

 **Edward POV**

I smile at Cat, Isabella, Mason and Micheal as me and Jake got in our car and drove into town. I can't believe that Renesmee thinks that she can come back and try and take my damn daughter!

She needs to calm the fuck down and stay in her fucking lane! She wasn't there for Bella and now she thinks that if she takes Cat from us, she can be there for Cat...

BITCH WHERE?!

I copy some of Bella's diary entries and our lawyer has them. He is going to show how un-fit Renesmee and get her to signed over her Grandma's rights. I want her to have nothing to do with Cat like she had nothing to do with Bella.

Everything has been find these 3 years. Me and Jake married, had 3 beautiful children and Cat is an amazing big sister. I am about to open a third location for my Event planning business. Jake has added 2 clubs out here.

Everything has been good for us and I won't let Renesmee come in and take my daughter away from me. Never going to happen!

* * *

 **Renesmee POV**

Why do I want Catalaya? Simple, because Bella, my own daughter didn't want me to be her damn caretaker after she dies!

I may have never been there for Bella when she was a child, but I never wanted a damn kid. Bella was a mistake that I tried to not have, but Charlie and my mother, stop me from doing that.

I may sound like a bitch, but it is what it is.

I will have Catalaya and she will never see Jake, Edward, or anyone of those morons ever again.

~5 Hours Later~

I scream out when the judge said that Cat will stay with Edward and Jake and that I had to sign over my rights as a Grandmother over!

THIS IS NOT FAIR!

Jake POV

Renesmee glared at us, but I didn't care. WE won! SHE lost! She will never see Cat and Cat can live happily ever after.

I have my baby and my kids, that all I need and thanks to Bella, I have them.

* * *

~10 Years Later~

Cat POV

I smile as I hug my little sister Isabella, and my brothers, Micheal and Mason, goodbye. Today, I start college. I am going to NYU and the only reason my parents agreed was because my godmother, Allison, agreed to let me move in and watch over me while I am at school. I can understand, I mean, I'm only 15!

Yeah, I graduate early and now I'm off to school! Isabella is mad that I'm leaving, but in the next two years she will be at NYU with me too, so it doesn't matter. The twins are hoping to go to, Princeton, NERDS!

Mom and Dad are sad, but I'm growing up and I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm an adult now.

~On our way to the Airport~

"Dad, can you stop at the graveyard?" I ask my dad. My dad smile as he stop and un-lock the door for me.

"Going to say goodbye to Mommy Bella?" Daddy ask me. I smiled as I shake my head yes. I walk over to my first Mommy's grave.

 _Isabella Marie Swam_

 _Mother, Daughter, Friends, Lover_

 _"My past doesn't make me who I am, my child and what I gave her, make me who I am._

 _Catalaya Alexandria Cullen-Black, is my world and now she is her dad's and Edward's world."_

"Hi mommy. I miss you. Thank you for having me, loving me the way you did and making sure that daddy and Mommy Edward would love me the way you should have been and the way you wanted me to be. I'm about to go to New York for school. I know you're watching me and that's all that matters. You are going to make sure that I live a life that you should have. I love you mommy Bella and I will be back. See you around Thanksgiving!" I said as I ran to my Daddy and Mommy Edward's car and got in.

I smile when I got in. My future is bright, thanks to my parents, my amazing parents.

* * *

THIS THE FINAL CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY! PLEASE KEEP READING MY OTHER STORIES! AND DON'T FORGET... Please Review!


End file.
